creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Buzz
Awesome 10/10 The story is @#!*% amazing. Sloshedtrain 04:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Holy f*cking sh*t man, this is really good, you have to write more!!! 11/10. Nachosada 01:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Very Good! At first when the buzz happened, I was like, "Okay, another rendition of "The Monsters are Due on Maple Street" and toward the end, I couldn't stop reading! Excellent pasta, think I'll nominate this as Pasta of the Month.Chaddar 04:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I've never been more excited for a second part of a story until I saw this one. Write more please, would you kindly good sir? Tycholarfero 03:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Please Continue This was really good. I read this sometime last semester, well, it must've been just in November or December because apparently that's when this was written. Could've sworn it was earlier though. Please make more. I remembered this story just now and came back to see if more parts had been written. -DillonEh 05:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) How did an unfinished page make PotM? I'll admit it, this is @#!*% high quality unfinished pasta, but it's undercooked! Finish cooking your pasta plz. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree and think this is fucking awesome and all, and that this dude needs to continue, but with all the positive feedback this is receiving, it'd be kind of funny if he just ended it with a big troll like walk the dinosaur. Trueborn Uchiha 04:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Plleaaasse keep writing, I must know what happens D: Don't leave me hanging :c EerieIrrelevant 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow This Pasta just blew me away. @.@ I must know the ending! PLEASE continue writing! It was so good! ItsUnoriginal 23:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Please Continue! This first half of the story is absolutely wonderful! Please continue! Don't just leave us hanging! SpaceUnicorn 15:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Amazing Story!! This was a VERY well thought out and VERY good pasta! Please do finish this! I can't wait to see what happens after! Bytost 23:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) More Please!!! This story is wonderful, please continue!!!!!! omg i love this!! you need to make more!! MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!!! Hellotharxx 23:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Pt. 2 Awesome story man, cant wait for part 2!! Sowhat6969 14:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) This tasted yummy I ate all of this pasta, and i want more. part 2 please :) Hellotharxx 00:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ( More Pasta Please! ) I was hooked from the start and almost chewed through my computer screen when I saw there was no part two yet! I can has more pasta please? :3 KillerKat23 20:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Really keen for part 2! Please write it soon! Really good! Really keen for part 2! Please write it soon! Pretty sweet Intriguing and interesting. I found it a fun read, still wonder what "the buzz" is I thoroughly enjoyed the story and I am so eager to learn about what happens next! Please, I insist, write part two! :) Okameh 20:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait for part two! x) BrookeBattlesAgainst 22:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Cries sadly* I'm greatly saddened by the fact that the author of this story never updated it. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 22:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention it totally destroys the unfinished page rule. Also >cries sadly [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Would very much like to see this story finished.Vonder (talk) 09:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC)